Au delà de l'horizon
by Crazy-Purple-Bird
Summary: Yaoi. Harry est un jeune lad au servive de la famille Malfoy qui rêve de partir en Amerique. Draco aime jouer avec le personnel. Mais quels sont ces secret qu'ils ne revelent à personne?   histoire ac Severus
1. prologue

Yaoi, pas d'homophobe, sinon je me ferai une joie de vous démonter je suis une spécialiste x)

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf s'il y a des nouveaux ils sont à moi. Me demander si ils sont intéressant mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez fan de personnages secondaires xD. Bonne lecture!

**Prologue**

Harry soupira fortement en ramassant le dernier crottin et en le jetant d'un geste rageur dans la brouette. Il en avait plus que par-dessus la tête de ce métier qui ne gagnait presque rien, où l'on faisait tout et était tout le temps écrasé et négligé par ses Maître. Il sentait le regard malveillant du Maître d'écurie qui cherchait une moindre faute pour le punir. Malheureusement pour lui Harry ne faisait que très rarement de faute, étant donné que lui faisait son travail pour de l'argent et pas pour gagner on ne sait quel privilège des Maîtres. Il ne travaillait là que depuis cinq ans, de haut de ses 18 ans, et se demandait s'il allait un jour pouvoir redécoller de cet endroit reculé de tout. Il était au service de la famille Malfoy, aristocrates, Conte de la région, depuis la mort de ses parents. Ceux-ci, bien que venant d'une famille riche, vivaient depuis longtemps dans la pauvreté, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés se marier. Après leur disparition, Harry avait beaucoup erré, se retenant de pleurer et voulant montrer au monde qu'il restait un homme Il avait même dépucelé quelques jeunes femmes qui risquaient de se faire arracher les yeux pas leur paternels. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, seul lui comptait. Il avait ensuite eût vent d'un nouveau continent de liberté et de possibilité d'une nouvelle vie ce qui l'avait décidé à travaillé sérieusement afin d'économiser.

Le Jeune homme était doué en tout ce qui concernait les chevaux. C'est pourquoi il était allé demander ce poste aux riches de la région, même si c'était souvent un calvaire. Bien sûr, sa paye, bien qu'insuffisante à ses yeux, lui donnait assez pour acheter régulièrement des petits plaisirs tout en économisant. Mais lui rêvait de partir, et s'il devait se résoudre à trouver un travail en ville et à payer de son toit jusqu'à ses vêtements, on le retrouverait quelques part pendu.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'appréciait pas non plus l'ambiance qui régnait entre les employés. Tous cherchaient les faveurs des Maîtres, très difficile à obtenir, et chacun était près à frapper les autres par derrière pour obtenir un sourire, un regard attentif ou une augmentation. Harry se sentait trop vieux pour jouer à ce genre de chose, ou trop jeune, et il était persuadé que sa vie ne se résoudrait pas à cela. La famille Malfoy était composé de trois personnes principales : Lucius Malfoy, le Maître, Narcissa, sa femme, et Draco, leur fils. Tous les trois étaient d'une blondeur incroyable et d'un caractère extrêmement désagréable en générale, du moins avec les domestiques. Les salaires étaient ajustés au minimum, et ils déambulaient dans le château en ignorant royalement chacun. Ils étaient aussi très sévères lorsqu'ils devaient donner les punitions eux-mêmes. Seul le fils s'amusait à lancer des sourires hypocritement gentils pour troubler les domestiques, mais Harry était loin de lui servir de jouet. Non, en fait, le fils Malfoy ne jouait qu'avec ceux qui cherchaient son approbation. Le jeune brun devinait que tout cela devait parfois royalement l'ennuyer et que s'amuser avec ces imbéciles était sa seule technique pour avoir la paix.

Les Malfoy étaient aussi réputés pour leur expression coincée et répugnée envers les personnes plus modeste qu'eux. Ils étaient des manipulateurs qualifiés et leur beauté ne faisait qu'accentuer leurs manipulations. Mais bien sûr, très peu de personnes s'en rendaient compte les autres restants béats devant leur charisme.

Draco Malfoy était allé en pension de 11 ans à 17 ans, puis avait suivit différents cours de langue étrangère au manoir. Il avait aussi pratiqué l'équitation plus régulièrement et la grâce qu'il avait à cheval était la seule chose qu'Harry admirait chez lui. Parfois il se cachait dans la tribune et l'observait. De cette manière, il remontait dans l'estime de certains domestiques qui ne supportaient pas que l'on n'admire pas leurs précieux Maîtres. Harry remontait donc dans leur estime de temps en temps et avait la paix quelques jours.

Il rangea sa fourche et s'assura que tout autour de lui était bien rangé et propre, puis prenant sa lampe à huile, il sortit des écuries pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Il marcha cinq bonnes minutes, lentement, profitant de la fraicheur et du calme de la nuit. Il entra ensuite silencieusement dans le pavillon des domestiques et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, qui avait accepté de venir travailler avec lui pour ces désagréables aristocrates dans le but de rapporter plus d'argent à ses parents. Il nourrissait aussi le projet secret de partir vers le nouveau continent, mais ça, il n'en avait parlé qu'à Harry.

Il était plongé dans la contemplation de la lune quand Harry entra. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et échangèrent les derniers ragots qu'il fallait absolument savoir même si on n'en avait rien à faire, pour ne pas être trainé dans la boue. Ron était plus sociable que Harry mais il ne gênait pas de rembarrer sèchement certaines personnes, et quelques uns le craignaient même un peu. Il avait plusieurs fois tâté de la cravache des Maîtres mais il s'en fichait royalement, se contentent d'effectuer correctement son boulot et de parler aux autres domestiques comme il le voulait. Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement, non sans avoir oublié de recompter leurs économies.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Harry se leva une nouvelle fois aux aurores, en même temps que les autres domestiques et alla déjeuner avec Ron. Une certaine Angelina raconta le regard brulant que lui avait soit disant jeté le fils du Maître et Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, de peur qu'on lui demande son avis. Il risquait de lui répondre qu'elle était pitoyable. Il parti travailler en saluant ses compagnons de travail et alla directement chercher les chevaux au paddock. Il ignora royalement le Maître d'écurie et fit son travail correctement nourrissant et nettoyant tous les chevaux, y passant une bonne partie de la matinée, aidé des autres lads. Vers 11h, Harry parlait gentiment à un cheval gris pommelé, très grand, pur sang arabe, tout en passant presque amoureusement une brosse dur sur son poil soyeux.

-Je trouve que tu es le plus beau des plus beaux chevaux que j'ai pu voir, Comète. Ou des juments. Tu es toute douce et tu es une vraie flèche, un véritable joyau. J'aimerais vraiment courir sur ton dos… Mais je ne le ferai malheureusement jamais, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ton propriétaire te monte déjà très bien, tu as tout à gagner… Même si ça me fait vraiment chier…

-Dois-je considérer cela comme un compliment ? Le coupa une voix polaire derrière lui.

Harry se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés.

-Merde souffla-t-il en priant pour qu'il n'en ait pas trop entendu.

Draco Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur, le fixait d'un air autin et moqueur, adossé au mur du box.

-Tu es un rebelle toi, tu ne salues pas tes Maîtres ?

-Excusez-moi, marmonna Harry le plus respectueusement possible. Je ne vous avait pas vu. Bonjours My Lord. Vous désirez probablement monter votre cheval ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… Oui. Tu croies que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour le regarder ?

-Excusez-moi, je vais chercher Mr Jonhson pour qu'il vous accompagne.

-Contente toi de préparer mon cheval, je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

-Bien Monsieur.

Le jeune brun sorti précipitamment de la stalle et alla chercher le harnachement du cheval, tout en expirant un bon coup. Il croisa Ron qui lui donna un coup sur l'épaule avec un sourire goguenard.

-Tout ce passe bien avec le prince des glaces ?

-Non, il m'a surprit à parler à son cheval.

-Mince alors il va te prendre pour un fou !

-Très drôle !

Harry donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de son ami et retourna vers le box. Il trouva le jeune blond caressant son cheval avec un air totalement impassible.

-J'ai faillit attendre, dépêche-toi !

-Désolé My Lord.

Harry sella le cheval le plus rapidement possible tout en faisant correctement son travail, puis une fois prêt, il se tourna vers son Maître.

-Voulez-vous que je l'emmène dehors pour vous ou souhaitez vous le faire ?

-Je peux me débrouiller seul. Prends un cheval et rejoins-moi devant les écuries, c'est toi qui va m'accompagner aujourd'hui.

-Mais Monsieur…

-Obéi ! Siffla le blond et lui frappant la cuisse de sa cravache.

Harry sorti du box et sella un jeune cheval un peu fougueux puis sorti à son tour des écuries.

-Où tu vas comme ça ? Vociféra Jonhson, le Maître d'écurie. Tu n'as pas le droit de monter les chevaux ! Viens la que je te remette à ta place !

-Désolé Mr, mais Mr Malfoy fils m'a demandé de 'l'accompagner aujourd'hui et je ne peux pas refuser un ordre direct du Maître.

-Tu mens comme tu respire ! Viens là !

L'homme, plutôt costaux, tenta de tirer la jambe de Harry pour le faire tomber mais le jeune homme, habitué aux chevaux, s'accrocha et alla jusque devant les écuries, où l'attendait le Lord.

-Tu ne pouvais pas accélérer ? S'agaça celui-ci.

-Désolé mais…

-Mr Malfoy ! Vous partez en balade ? Attendez une minute que je sois à cheval, et toi avorton descends de ce cheval !

Harry jeta un regard à l'autre jeune homme, ne sachant pas s'il devait obéir. Celui-ci paraissait clairement ennuyé et il alla se placer entre le brun et l'homme.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, c'est lui qui m'accompagne aujourd'hui. Au fait, toi, tu sais monter à cheval ?

-Parfaitement Monsieur.

-Très bien, allons-y.

-Mais Maître, c'est mon travail ! Gémit pitoyablement Jonhson.

-Mais tu ne l'effectues pas bien ,je m'ennui avec toi, je veux tester les autres pour voir si c'est un défaut propre à tous les lads, et ne discutes pas.

Et sans un regard de plus, il partit au grand galop, suivit de peu par Harry. Il ralenti une fois le manoir disparu derrière les arbres. Le petit brun se fit silencieux derrière lui, admirant le paysage qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de voir depuis longtemps. Le fait de monter à cheval lui rendait des moments de bien être de son enfance et il profita au maximum de ce moment.

-Il est assez étrange d'être en présence d'un domestique qui n'essaye pas de meubler la conversation lorsque je suis à cheval.

Harry ne su que répondre à cette phrase si soudaine. Draco se retourna vers lui un sourcil haussé.

-Souhaitez-vous que je… parle ? Demanda Harry, sans prendre la pein de paraître intimidé, ce qui arrache un micro sourire au blond.

Celui-ci ralenti pour être à la même hauteur de le brun et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Cela dépend. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

-Euh…

Harry esquissa une grimace.

-Et bien… Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Désolé My Lord, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Vraiment ? Tous les autres ont pourtant quelque chose à me raconter. Les derniers ragots sur les Maîtres par exemple. Réfléchi, c'est peut être le moment de savoir une vérité sur moi. Suis-je en couple ? Ais-je un projet de mariage ? Aller, je t'offre une question.

Harry le regarda, impassible. Il n'était pas un jouet, et les histoires de couple ou de sexe concernant Malfoy ne l'intéressaient pas plus que de savoir si la vielle Lagrange avait ses chaleurs.

-Si cela peut vous amuser… dit-il tout de même. Que penser vous du comportement des domestiques vis-à-vis de vous ? Je veux dire… Leur comportement qui passe de l'adoration à la haine, toutes ces rumeurs qu'ils font circuler, ces regards pitoyables lorsqu'ils vous croisent ?

Le blond resta interdit, surprit par la question plutôt réfléchit d'un employé.

-Vous n'êtes donc pas tous démuni de capacité à réfléchir. Quel âge as-tu ?

-18 ans monsieur.

-Et tu es né là ?

-Non, je travail ici depuis cinq ans.

-Vraiment ? Il est tout de même étrange que tu ne te comporte pas de la même manière que les autres.

-Je n'ai pas été élevé dans l'idéal de devenir un esclave pitoyable aux yeux de cocker.

-Mais plutôt pour devenir un parfait petit rebelle qui aime se prendre des coups de cravache ?

Harry ne répondit pas à la menace et regarda devant lui prenant garde à ce que son cheval ne dépasse pas celui du Lord. Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière et un petit lac où Malfoy posa pied à terre. Harry attacha les deux chevaux à un arbre et s'approcha du jeune homme qui s'était assis sur le bord de l'étendue d'eau. Il resta derrière, debout et regarda l'horizon. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et une la chaleur augmentait sensiblement. Voyant que son Maître ne bougeait pas il se retourna et enleva sa veste qu'il posa sur une branche proche des chevaux, puis il se rapprocha du Lord, qui fixait depuis le début, un point invisible devant lui.

-Tu as raison, ils sont pitoyables, déclara-t-il enfin soudainement.

-Pardon ?

-Tous ces minables avec leurs airs atterrés. Vous me faite pitié, vous, les domestiques, et j'adore jouer avec vous quand je m'ennuie. Et vous me regardez avec adoration. Je te jure que c'est très amusant. Mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà humilié… Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

-Harry Potter, Monsieur. Et vous ne m'avez jamais humilié car je ne vous ai jamais regardé avec un air pitoyable. J'ai une fierté tout de même.

-Une fierté ? Intéressant. Es-tu fier de travaillé pour ma famille ?

-Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse être fier de servir quelqu'un.

-Tu te trompes. Beaucoup d'entre vous sont fiers de travailler ici, pour une des plus belles familles de l'aristocratie. J'ai un fabuleux charme et je m'amuse avec, et ils aiment être mes victimes. Mais toi, tu as l'air de faire partie des exemptions. Celle dont on se débarrasse à coup de cravache en générale.

Harry fit un pas en arrière, peu désireux de se faire frapper.

-Viens t'asseoir la, ordonna le jeune blond.

Le petit brun s'avança presqu'à reculons et s'assit à côté du Lord.

-Je ne te frapperai pas. C'est apaisant de parler à une personne normale.

-Merci.

-Mais il va tout de même que tu apprennes la politesse. Comme parler quand tu en a l'autorisation.

-…

-Harry Potter c'est ça ? J'ai déjà entendu ton nom quelque part… Peut-être parce que tu es une vraie mauvaise herbe pour Jonhson.

-Sans aucun doute monsieur.

-Pourquoi te déteste-t-il déjà ?

-Je manquerai de respect envers vous, et tous mes supérieurs apparemment…

-Et tu ne fais rien pour y remédier ?

-Non. Je travail pour de l'argent, pas pour lécher les pieds des autres, sans vouloir vous offenser My Lord.

-Et que veux-tu faire de ton argent ? Apres tout tu es nourri et logé.

Harry soupira.

-Je rêve de m'en aller.

-Où ça ?

-Au manoir il va bientôt être l'heure de rentrer pour le déjeuner Monsieur, il est préférable que nous partions maintenant.

-D'abord tu réponds à ma question. Sinon je te livre à l'autre fou.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous l'insulte de son supérieur.

-Je… j'aimerai partir en Amérique.

-Ah ! L'Amérique. Quel rêve. Mais tu ne risque pas de décoller d'ici un bon bout de temps. Bien, allons-y.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et alla chercher les chevaux. Il s'apprêtait à monter sur le sien quand le Lord l'arrêta.

-Monte le mien, tu as été franc alors je veux bien t'accorder une faveur.

-Mais je ne vous ai rien demande monsieur…

-Je t'ai entendu. On va faire un détour pour faire une course suis-moi.

Il monta souplement à cheval et Harry fit de même, conscient d'avoir beaucoup moins de grâce que son Maître. Celui-ci l'entraina à travers la forêt jusqu'à un grand champs plat. Ils trottinèrent jusqu'au bout et firent un demi-tour sur eux même.

-Bien, on fait la course jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

-Mais…

-C'est parti.

Draco Malfoy parti comme une fusée sur son cheval baie. Harry le trouva magnifique mais parti immédiatement après. Il était émerveillé par le pur sang qu'il montait, si belle et si rapide. Il dépassa Malfoy et arriva un mètre avant lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il fit marcher sa monture tout en la caressant et en la complimentant, totalement sous le charme. Son sourire s'effaça sous le regard calculateur du blond.

-Rebelle. Personne n'a jamais essayé de me battre, a part mes amis. Il faudra que tu retourne à ta place.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais cette jument aurait gagnée même si j'avais tenté de la ralentir. Vous avez un magnifique cheval. Merci de m'avoir laissé la monter, et je suis prêt à endurer n'importe quelle punition pour me faire pardonner cet affront que vous m'avez autorisé à accomplir.

-Très subtil Potter. Non, je ne te punirai pas pour cela, mais un seul mot de nos conversation à un autre et je m'arrangerai pour que ta vie soi pire qu'un enfer.

Le regard froid que lui envoya le jeune homme suffit à Harry pour être remis à sa place. Il hocha vivement la tête.

-Bien, rentrons. Je vais être en retard pour le déjeuné sinon.

Ce n'est que lorsque le manoir fut en vu qu'ils reprirent leur monture attitrée.

-Au fait Potter, c'est un très bon cheval que tu monte. Si je te demande de m'accompagner un jour tu reprendras celui-ci.

-Oui Mylord.

-Bien. Sache que tu es beaucoup, plus intéressant que l'autre rat. Et n'oublie pas, silence.

Il se recomposa un parfait visage impassible, masque qui avait légèrement vacillé pendant la balade. Dans la coure il renvoya sèchement Mr Jonhson en lui disant qu'il avait fait une bonne balade et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à venger ses pulsion de jalousie sur Harry. Celui-ci adopta un visage las et impassible en rentrant les chevaux, le faisant tomber que quand Ron apparu pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

-J'te racontrai plus tard, murmura Harry en plongeant son visage dans l'encolure d la belle jument grise Incroyable, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Le soir venu, une jolie servante rousse lui apporta une note du Maître, sélé par un cachet de cire. Pour que personne ne le lise ne route.

Potter

Pas un mot de la balade, prépare-toi à être remis à ta place, un Malfoy ne supporte pas les rebelles.

Ais préparé les chevaux pour demain 10h. Sans faute.

D.L. Malfoy


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Harry mangea tout aussi silencieusement que les cinq années précédentes, avec un air légèrement plus détaché que d'habitude. Ron le fixait étrangement, inquiet que son meilleur ami ne lui ait pas raconté ce qui le tracassait, ni sa rencontre avec Malfoy qui au final devaient, être liés. Ils se lavèrent et allèrent chercher les chevaux au paddock, comme tous les matins, et Harry se rendit compte des regards pesants que lui lançaient certaines personnes. C'est un violent coup sur la tête qui lui confirma ses doutes. Il sortait du box de Comète, après avoir terminé de la seller pour l'heure prévue, quand le Maitre d'écurie était arrivé par derrière et l'avait frappé à mains nues.

-Qu'est ce que tu projette de faire morveux ? Tu veux essayer de monter la jument du Maître avoues ! J'en suis sûr ! Mais je vais te remettre à ta place toi, tiens.

Harry se prit un autre coup dans le ventre, et son self contrôle ne résista pas plus longtemps.

-D'où vous me frappez grosse larve ? C'est à peine si vous arrivez à monter sur votre cheval ! J'obéis aux ordres qui me sont donnés moi, alors fermez là une bonne fois pour toute, bâtard !

Il se prit une gifle monumentale sur la joue gauche. Ron arriva en courant, très joyeux de pouvoir enfin passer ses nerfs.

-Hey t'as pas le droit de le frapper comme ça grosse vache ! Tu t'prends pour qui ? Toute punition doit être réfléchie ! T'es un malade, tu veux gouter du point ? Tiens !

Il lui mit un gros coup de point dans le nez, ce qui enragea d'avantage le vieil homme, pas si vieux que ça. Harry essaya de retenir quelque peu le jeune homme mais il ne put empêcher la dispute de monter crescendo, les deux hommes se balançant des injures toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Quelques coups volèrent mais la plupart furent stoppés, les lads essayant de limiter les dégâts.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Siffla soudain une voix juste à côté d'eux qui fit cesser les hostilités.

« Incroyable pensa Harry, il arrive à se faire entendre dans un capharnaüm pareil »

-C'est eux, My Lord, dit Jonhson, essoufflé comme un bœuf. Ils se rebellent tout le temps. Il se croyait autorisé à monter votre cheval, et l'autre ma frapper sans raison.

-C'est toi qui l'a frappé sans raison, gros lard ! S'énerva Ron.

Harry lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se taise.

-Où est le problème exactement ? Demanda Malfoy en usant de tout son self contrôle. Potter, parle.

-Désolé monsieur, mais Mr Jonhson pensait que je voulais monter votre cheval et il ma frapper d'un coup, et j'ai répliqué et Ron m'a soutenu.

Le blond les jaugea tous, d'un regard mortellement froid et inquiétant.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vous punirai tous les trois. Vous êtes absolument pathétiques.

-Pas moi, rétorqua Ron. Je suis quelqu'un de très loyale vous savez ? Lui est pathétique, pas moi.

Le roux abordait un grand sourire qui fit hausser un sourcil au jeune blond. Harry se cacha les yeux derrière sa main, enlevant ses lunettes de l'autre.

-Je jugerai moi-même si tu es pathétique, ou non, dit Malfoy d'une voix posée. Bien Potter, j'espère que ce contretemps ne t'a pas dérangé dans la préparation de mon cheval.

-Non monsieur.

-Dans ce cas la on y va. Et que je ne vous reprenne pas à vous hurler dessus de la sorte, c'est extrêmement désagréable le matin.

Puis sans un regard de plus, avec une suffisance extrêmement désagréable il poussa les domestiques sur son passage et accéda au box. Il ressorti avec son cheval et son regard devint encore plus sombre.

-Je croie que vous êtes payés pour travailler, qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Bouger !

Il avait légèrement haussé la voix et cela le contrariait par-dessus tout. Harry arriva à temps avec son cheval bai, et ils partirent au galop à travers la forêt. Le jeune brun était plutôt énervé de devoir être fouetté alors que seul le gros rat était responsable. Son regard était profondément assombrit, qui lui donnait un air ténébreux plutôt séduisant. Ils s'arrêtèrent au même endroit que la veille et le blond se rassit au bord du lac sans un mot, lui faisant signe de faire de même. Harry obéit et fixa un point devant lui. Puis se releva soudainement, attrapa une pierre et la lança de toutes ses forces le plus loin possible. Il serra les points et se rassit à côté de Lord, un peu calmé.

-C'est vrai, toi et ton ami êtes, différents, vous êtes même pires que les autres, mais beaucoup moins ennuyeux. Malheureusement j'ai dis que je vous punirai et je vais le faire je déteste élever la voix, c'est insupportable.

-Pauvre petite nature… grommela Harry.

Il eut un petit silence puis Malfoy lâcha un éclat de rire dédaigneux.

-Je vois, si vous êtes tellement différents, c'est parce que vous ne m'appréciez pas du tout. Pas que les autres nous apprécient, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais de toutes manières je n'exprime pas plus de compassion envers aucun domestique. Et je suis très, mais alors, très loin d'être sourd. Bon, tu m'as énervé alors je vais me défouler maintenant. Enlève ta chemise.

Harry le regarda, blanchissant légèrement. Le fils Malfoy ne l'avait jamais puni en personne mais les rares personnes ayant été ses victimes ne lui avaient plus jamais embêté.

-Dépêche-toi.

Et dire qu'il avait espérer échapper à la cravache par sa différence… ou recevoir la punition par un autre.

Tel un condamné, il se leva et se tourna vers le lac, en face du soleil, puis il fit tomber sa veste et sa chemise, lentement, pour ne laisser que sa peau blanche et imberbe devant le Lord. Celui-ci le fixai intensément, sans rien laisser paraître dans son regard, même s'il resta un moment un peu plus longtemps que la normale à l'observer. Puis se rendant compte de son geste, il se redressa et luit fit signe de reculer et de se mettre à genoux. Harry lui fit face et d'un air las et résolu, il s'agenouilla. Vous admettrez que cette position était assez déroutante, mais aucun ne fit part de cette arrière pensée étrange qui les percuta d'un coup. Draco, sans ciller, fit le tour du jeune homme, se posta derrière lui et fit claquer sa cravache contre son dos nu. Le jeune brun serra les dents, ne voulant pas hurler. Mais les coups continuèrent de tomber, précis, forts, bruyants, à un rythme effroyablement régulier. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry poussa un cri interrompu de sanglots que le blond s'arrêta, sortant d'une espèce de torpeur. Il s'était lâché, encore. Il détestait se sentir faible et éprouve une quelconque attirance pour un homme, domestique de surcroit. Il soupira et se pencha pour voir les dégâts qu'il avait commis. Aie, pensa-t-il. Le dos du jeune homme saignait d'à peu près toutes ses marques, et il grimaça à la vue du sang. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le trempa dans le lac. Puis il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta violemment. Il n'avait pas anticipé les gestes du Lord et il fut très surprit de sentir un linge mouillé contre ses blessures. Malfoy nettoya le sang apparent puis essora son mouchoir. Se redressant, il reprit son masque impassible et monta sur son cheval.

-On rentre, dit-il seulement.

Il eut la délicatesse d'attendre que Harry monte à cheval avant de partir. Le brun vit nettement la transformation du visage de jeune homme en arrivant au manoir. De maussade, il passa à un sourire satisfait et goguenard. Cela valu à Harry toute une journée, couvert de regard de pitié ou de vengeance satisfaite. Quand Ron revint de sa punition, son dos était dans état nettement moins grave, avec seulement quelques marques ensanglantées. Il abordait un sourire quand il pénétra dans la pièce, racontant avec joie comment il avait tenu tête à « la blondasse, pendant qu'elle le frappait avec sa force de mouche. »

-Je crois que j'ai battu un record d'injure s'exclama-t-il avant de se coucher, alors qu'Harry rageait contre lui-même de se montrer si faible dans de pareils moments.

Le sommeil était difficile à trouver pour le jeune brun, et c'est lorsqu'il commençait à somnoler que quelqu'un entra pour le tirer hors de son lit, pour aller il ne savait où. Il traita l'homme de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il trouva, à moitié endormi. C'est fou ce que l'on a comme nouveau vocabulaire la nuit ! Le messager le traina jusqu'au manoir, où Harry ne vit strictement rien. La seul petite lampe à huile ne lui suffisait pas pour voir quoi que ce soit appart les dalles du carrelage. L'homme s'arrêta devant une grande porte et frappa trois coups. La porte s'ouvrit et une chevelure blonde apparue à la lumière de la lune.

-Bien, murmura la voix, retourne dans ton pavillon maintenant, et ne traine pas dans le manoir, tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis encore pires que ce que je te ferai si je t'en fais. Toi, entre.

Harry obéit et passa devant le blond, mal à l'aise seulement vêtu d'un pantalon marron à moitié déchiré. Son dos abimé était bien visible et cela n'aidait pas à sa bonne humeur. Il se retourna, retrouvant un peu d'assurance devant Malfoy grâce à son manque de sommeil. Celui-ci avait l'air clairement amusé.

-Est-ce si dure de se lever au milieu de la nuit ?

-Ce n'est pas vous qui faites le travail désagréable de la journée à vous faire frapper par n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi, siffla-t-il, supportant mal qu'en plus de le tirer du lit, il se foute de lui.

-Calme-toi, tu ne te rends pas compte du privilège que tu as de venir jusqu'à mes appartements.

-Rien à foutre, je ne suis pas un de vos admirateurs incontestés, je suis juste fatigué. En plus il n'y a pas vraiment d'avantages vu que je ne voie rien. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait trainer jusqu'ici ? Vous n'avez pas finit de ma massacrer le dos c'est cela ? Alors allez-y maintenant que j'aille me recoucher !

Le blond prit le temps d'allumer plusieurs bougies, et Harry vit bien que ce simple geste, lent à faire, l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il se tourna ensuite vers le petit brun, ignorant sa colère, et le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

-Approche, ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme obéit presqu'à reculons. Malfoy lui ordonna de s'allonger à plat ventre sur le lit et de fermer les yeux. Il se raidit totalement devant la demande mais un regard glacé le fit obéir. Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire mais il s'allongea tout de même, les yeux fermés.

-ça va te faire mal, prévint le blond, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout le plus jeune.

« Evidement s'il me fouette sa va être douloureux, pensa-t-il »

Et en effet, quelque chose lui brula soudainement le dos, fortement, si fortement qu'il ne pu retenir un cri de douleurs. Il mordit profondément dans son avant bras. Un tissu fut ensuite tamponné sur son dos meurtri et on essaya le liquide qui avait coulé le long de son dos.

-Je me suis un peu trop défoulé sur ton dos, s'expliqua le Lord, si ça s'infecte, tu vas avoir très mal et tu vas peut-être en mourir.

-Et Ron ?

-La belette ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'est désinfecté tout seul. Bien, maintenant passons un pacte, tu ne dis rien sur le fait que je t'ai soigné, même pas la belette, c'est clair ? Sinon je te découpe en petit morceaux avant de te jeter dans le lac. A moins que je ne t'émascule, à voir… Bien maintenant retourne dans ta chambre.

Harry se releva d'un bond, vacilla un peu et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Euh… Monsieur, je ne sais absolument pas comment sortir du manoir, dit-il soudainement.

-Dobby te conduira.

-ah… Au fait il s'appelle Ronald Weasley, pas la belette. Mais… merci…

Ce mot lui arracha la bouche et il fit une affreuse grimace en le disant mais il le dit quand même. Malfoy eut un sourire sarcastique devant son air dépité.

-Mais de rien. Maintenant pars !

Harry sorti dans le couloir et aperçu une main qui tenait une lampe à huile.

-Suis-le.

Le brun suivit donc la main, vu que c'était la seul chose qu'il voyait, jusqu'à la porte. Là, le nain, parce qu'Harry en concluait qu'il s'agissait d'un nain vu la hauteur de la main, lui ouvrit la porte et la referma poliment quand il fut sorti. Il sorti le nez en l'air, respirant la fraicheur de la nuit encore une fois. Les étoiles brillaient fortement et la lune apparaissait pleine, donnant à Harry la nostalgie de son enfance. Soudain, un hurlement tout ce qu'il y a de plus inquiétant résonna et le petit brun en fut statufié. Il n'avait cru aux histoires de loup-garou de son enfance mais ce son lui rappelait beaucoup cela et il se mit à courir comme un fou jusque sous sa couette. Le lendemain, ses cernes faisaient des kilomètres de long.

« Donnez-moi une corde, pensa-t-il en se levant et en sentant la douleur de son dos »

à suivre

Hey! Alors, pour vous répondre, oui, je vois que certaine personne on vu que cette fiction ressemble beaucoup à "Blond comme une garçon". Oaui, en effet, c'est uen fiction que j'aime beaucoup et qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, donc il risque d'avoir plusieurs ressemblances, mais ce sera plus à ma sauce, avec un fin différente. Si vous vous inquiétez que je fasse un truc mélo chiant où ils s'aiment tout de suite pas de panique je suis du genre à partir dans des trucs pas possibles des fois xD mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Après tout j'ai publié beaucoup de fictions déjà j'ai de l'expérience quand même ^^

Et ne vous inquiétez pas je mettrai la suite, je tape, je tape, mais je ne posterai pas à un rythme régulier. C'est en fonction de mon temps libre (sans oublier le brevet, ô joie) et de ma fatigue :)

voilà, bisouus


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, comme tous les autres jours du mois qui suivirent, Harry ne fit que recroiser Draco Malfoy, qui ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. D'ailleurs, les seuls regards qu'il posait sur les domestiques étaient noirs et assez effrayants pour vous les faire cauchemarder presque toute l'année. Harry, légèrement vexé, reprit donc sur lui-même et décida, sur un coup de tête, de s'ouvrir plus aux autres qu'il ne l'avait fait en cinq ans. Néanmoins, Ils s'avéraient être aussi fanatiques et ennuyeux que ce qu'il pensait. Quelques-uns, discrets, se révélaient pourtant ne pas vouloir passer leur vie ici même s'ils s'y plaisaient. L'humain à un naturel besoin d'évolution, de changement, mais certains ne devaient pas être très humains étant donné leur volonté de sédentarité. Il découvrit tout de même quelques personnes ne trouvant pas si admirables les Lord, principalement le personnel travaillant à l'intérieur du manoir. Harry se rendit compte avec surprise qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas beaucoup, et certain faisaient courir la rumeur comme quoi les Malfoy allaient peut-être se débarrasser de tout domestiques intérieurs. Chacun avait son opinion : peut-être qu'ils les soupçonnaient de vol, qu'ils n'étaient pas assez respectueux, qu'ils voulaient voir de nouveaux visages parce qu'ils étaient lassés (après tout, des personnes si belles et admirables pouvaient vouloir voir de nouvelles choses autour d'elles, vu qu'elles sont habituées à ce que tout soit parfait, un domestique vieux pourrait accumuler de mauvaises habitudes, disaient certains) ou bien une autre raison plus obscure. Le jeune brun trouvait tout cela totalement absurde mais se retenait bien de leur dire. Il se lia de faible amitié avec quelques personnes, principalement un jeune homme du nom de Dean Thomas, qui l'avait tiré du lit quelques temps plus tôt pour l'emmener dans les appartements du fils Malfoy, ainsi que Ginevra Weasley – dite Ginny-, d'un an plus jeune que lui. Elle était la petite sœur de Ron et venait travailler avec lui pour ramener plus d'argent à sa famille. Harry la trouvait plutôt jolie avec ses lèvres roses pulpeuses et ses cheveux roux qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil de manière délicieuse les jours de beau temps. Il l'appréciait aussi beaucoup pour son caractère, très ressemblant à celui de Ron, quoi qu'un peu plus subtil et prudent. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis et voulait bien marquer sa différence avec son adorable frangin qui se prenait beaucoup trop de punitions à son goût. Elle se trouva avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons, mais bien qu'extravertie, elle refusa d'aller plus loin que l'amitié. Premièrement, sa mère lui arracherait la tête si elle apprenait qu'elle n'était plus vierge avant le mariage, et que bien que d'une famille pauvre elle respectait la tradition, étant très croyante, et secondement, si elle voulait plier à la tradition, elle risquait de se faire écraser la tête par son frère. Harry la soupçonnait aussi d'avoir très peur de se faire rejeter par sa famille.

Il croisa aussi plusieurs Mr et Mrs Malfoy, souhaitant monter à cheval. Mr Jonhson fut très heureux de l'ignorance que chaque Lords avait montré au jeune brun, même si celui-ci s'en fichait complètement. Ginny avait grandement rouvert son désir sexuel et il cherchait à obtenir deux journées pour aller jusqu'à la ville et se « vider ». Parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas pousser la jeune sœur de Ron au vice, et que les autres cruches qu'il croisait tous les jours risquaient de lui apporter des problèmes s'il ne faisait pas de démarche de mariage derrière. Hors lui voulait partir en Amérique pour le moment, pas se marier. Il travailla donc d'arrache pied, s'appliquant et s'arrangeant pour que Jonhson le voit. Lorsque le mois d'octobre arriva, il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda une autorisation au Maitre d'écuries. Mais comme il l'avait tant redouté, celui-ci lui refusa avec un grand sourire. Apparemment, il était très rancunier. Il avait sérieusement l'air d'encore lui en vouloir pour les deux balades avec Malfoy, ainsi que pour les coups qu'il avait reçu de Ron et lui. Il réessaya donc le jour suivant, et celui d'après, devenant de plus en plus grincheux. Un matin, aux alentour de neuf heures, alors qu'il brossait Comète –il avait prit l'habitude de s'occuper d'elle tôt lorsqu'il devait le faire, afin d'éviter Malfoy – Ron vint le rejoindre pour lui demander ce qu'il avait.

-J'ai envi de lui arracher sa tête à ce putain de bâtard j'te jure.

-Jonhson ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? J veux bien me rebattre si tu veux !

-Non, ça risquerait d'empirer les choses. J'ai besoin d'aller en ville, et il me refuse deux jours de congé !

-Le con ! Et pourquoi ?

-Il est un putain de gros rancunier de rat !

-Ouai, ça je sais, mais pourquoi tu veux aller en ville ?

-Devine.

Il lui lança un regard torve et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

-Ouai je comprends, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin d'y aller, mais j'ai peur que ma sœur fasse une connerie en mon absence.

-T'inquiète pas elle n'a pas envie d'être bannie ou de décevoir qui que ce soit.

-Bannie ? Tu crois que je la bannirai pour ça ? Ouai, c'est clair que je ne serais pas fier, et que je pousserai une grosse gueulante. Mais elle restera ma petite sœur. Et si le mec qui la dépucelé ne compte pas l'épouser, je lui referai le portrait si bien que même sa mère ne pourra pas le reconnaître.

-Bah, déjà je ne m'approcherai pas de ta sœur.

-C'est clair, tu tiens trop à ta belle gueule, tu pourrais plus dépuceler tout et n'importe quoi.

-Je préfère que tu dises n'importe quelle fille, je ne suis pas un chien, mec !

-Encore heureux ! Déjà que tu louches beaucoup sur ma frangine. Si en plus t'es pas attiré par elle.

-Tu… ?

Harry piqua un violent phare.

-T'inquiète, tout le monde la regarde. C'est pour ça que je la surveille.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites exactement ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme, cessant de caresser et de brosser le cheval pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Draco Malfoy, en tenu d'équitation, les fusillait du regard. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme châtain, les cheveux relevés en chignon, d'une blancheur de porcelaine, parfaitement maquillée, parfaitement habillée. Elle était relativement belle, et les deux garçons eurent un instant de pose pour l'admirer, ce qui le fit rougir.

-Excusez-moi, Miss Granger, ces deux garçons n'ont pas été élevés pour faire la coure aux dames. Vous deux, allez chercher la selle d'amazone, mademoiselle aimerait monter mon cheval.

-Bien monsieur.

Les deux garçons partirent comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses, sans oublier de saluer la jeune femme en sortant. Dans la sellerie, Ron s'effondra sur un tabouret, rouge, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.

-T'as vu comme elle est belle ? Putain ! Et l'autre qui pose sur elle un regard limite dégouté, il n'est pas humain ce mec ! Ce n'est pas un mec ! C'est… Euh… un asexué peut-être.

Harry éclata de rire en attrapant la selle.

-T'as cas revenir avec moi pour mettre le harnachement. Tu l'admireras du coin de l'œil.

-Carrément ! Donne-moi ça !

Il lui arracha la selle des mains ils repartirent vers le box. Des bribes de conversations vinrent jusqu'à eux à quelques pas du box.

-Malfoy, tu es toujours aussi détestable ! Je te jure, t'as beau avoir vieilli, tu reste le même !

-Ferme là Granger, je n'ai aucune remarque à recevoir de toi sang de bourbe.

-Ta gueule bordel !

-Vocabulaire ! Honnêtement, en plus d'être d'une famille moldu, tu as reçu une éducation effroyable.

-Aucunement, c'est juste que je te montre le mépris que j'ai pour toi.

-Et bien fais-le avec classe.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel la dite demoiselle eut certainement le temps d'esquisser un geste fort peu aimable. Les deux lads rentrèrent à ce moment là et sellèrent le cheval sans un mot. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas ricaner, face aux tentatives de Ron pour apercevoir la jeune femme tout en faisant son travail.

-Tu bave, lui souffla-t-il avant de sortir.

-Deux minutes Potter !

Il s'arrêta in-extremis sur le pas de la porte.

- Prépare-moi un cheval, celui que tu as monté la dernière fois.

-Oui Monsieur.

Le jeune homme obéit, heureux que quelqu'un se soit occupé du cheval entre temps. Il lui amena dans la cours devant les écuries, et Ron arriva avec Comète. Il aida la jeune femme à monter sur son destrier tendis que Malfoy faisait pareil avec le sien. Les deux aristocrates avaient une incroyable allure ainsi, et ils formaient un magnifique couple, souriant, poli, doué à cheval, bien que cela ne soit pas au goût des deux autres.

-Allons travailler dans le manège, lui dit-il d'un ton tendre et respectueux.

Quand enfin ils furent éloigné, Harry se tourna vers son ami et se plia en deux de rire devant son air fasciné.

-Mais arrête de rire, imbécile ! Comment tu te moques de moi alors qu'un ange vient de passer sous nos yeux ? Je l'ai touché tu te rends compte ? Et j'étais à deux doigts de réagir bêtement je te jure ! T'as vu ses yeux. Marron chocolat, et ses cheveux détachés doivent être magnifiques ! Putain !

-Ron, arrête de rêver, c'est une des potentielles femmes de ce fils à papa. Tu n'as aucune chance, oublie-la, tu en trouveras une autre plus belle. Je suis sûr que c'est tous ces accessoires, le maquillage et les vêtements qui la rendent belle. Arrête de baver comme ça tu vas te faire du mal

-Mais Harry ! Comment tu peux t'extasier sur ma sœur et dire ça ? Parce que tu te doute bien que je ne te laisserai pas ma sœur tant que tu auras tes rêves du bout du monde.

-Oui, et tu es mon ami. Tu croies que Draco Malfoy, fils d'un des plus influents aristocrates du pays, pourrai avoir des prétendantes prêtes à épouser un domestique ? Je suis sûr qu'elles rêvent toutes de richesse, de beauté, d'avoir un nom reconnu, et pouvoir s'acheter de beaux vêtements à volonté !

-Ouai je sais, mais laisse-moi rêver.

-Ouai, désolé, t'es prévenu hein. Allez viens on va bosser avant de se faire assassiner.

-Et ce soir on ira demander une permission, j'ai besoin d'aller en ville.

Harry ricana et ils repartirent au travail, d'une humeur plutôt maussade.

Le soir même, ils allèrent demander à deux leur permission, promettant monts et merveilles niveau travail, passant par le haussement de voix et le regard qui tue. Ils n'obtinrent rien du tout au final et la mauvaise humeur se propagea comme une trainée de poudre C'est assez connu que lorsqu'une personne que l'on apprécie est souvent, voir tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, on finit par adopter la même attitude, ce qui risque de se propager un peu au fur et à mesure Bien que ce ne soit pas toujours le cas. Ron et Harry pouvant être assez impulsifs, le stress gagna certain, et la mauvaise volonté d'autre, ce qui se fit ressentir au niveau de travail par les Maîtres. Lucius Malfoy, fort énervé par ce changement soudain de comportement, alla hurler sur tous les responsables, qui eux, avec leurs petites cervelles, hurlèrent à leur tour sur les domestiques. Bien évidemment, l'ambiance ne remonta pas d'un pouce et s'aggrava même quelque peu. Le maître fit alors quelque chose de très surprenant, il réuni tous les employés, sans exception, devant le manoir un matin. Chacun était là, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, dit-il d'une voix clair et posée. Plusieurs femmes semblèrent presque en trance face au charisme de l'homme. Ecoutez-moi. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnu, votre travail, lié à votre humeur, s'est considérablement dégradée. J'ai donc accepté l'idée de vous donner deux jours de congé chacun à tour de rôle jusqu'à Noël. Nous vous diront vos dates plus tard. Retenez que ce sera votre seul temps libre jusqu'à fin décembre, et que vous devrez faire tout ce qui vous est demandé d'une manière impeccable. A partir d'aujourd'hui, j'exige des améliorations dans votre travail. Il doit être irréprochable, comprit ? Tous ceux qui ne se montreront pas à la hauteur seront renvoyés sur le champ avant d'avoir pu dire… Je veux dire avant de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrive. Est-ce clair ? Sans oublier que les heureux élus bénéficieront de mon savoir en matière de fouet ainsi qu'à peine assez d'argent pour tenir deux jours. Maintenant au travail ! Et plus vite que cela je vous pris !

IL fit un geste dédaigneux de la main pour faire signe qu'il avait terminé de parler. Les domestiques s'empressèrent d'aller travailler, un sourire béah sur les lèvres, heureux de pouvoir retrouver leur famille, ou d'aller acheter quelques objets en ville.

-Trop fort ! Mon dernier temps libre remonte à trois mois ! S'extasia Ron. Ou six plutôt. Ils nous font travailler d'arrache pied, heureusement qu'il y a le dimanche ! Mais c'est fou quand même ! Je vais demander d'alléger mon emploie du temps de la journée aussi !

- Contente-toi de cette pose pour le moment. C'est Jonhson qui va encore nous piquer une crise. Fait chier, il va se défouler sur nous à tous les coups ! Siffla Harry.

-Quel vocabulaire, t maman ne t'as jamais apprit à parler correctement ?

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme, pour, encore une fois, découvrir Malfoy junior derrière eux, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

-Désolé, j'ai commencé à devenir vulgaire quand elle est morte, je ne voulais pas la décevoir avant. Désirez-vous quelque chose Mr Malfoy ? Voulez-vous que je prépare votre cheval peut-être.

-Non, mais prépare les cheveux pour seize heures. Au fait, votre temps libre est le week-end prochain. Je veux vous voir travailler lundi matin sans faute. Ou je m'amuserai sur votre dos.

-Oui Monsieur, soupira Harry.

-Merci monsieur ! Renchéri Ron beaucoup plus enthousiaste et moins effrayé par la menace. Maintenant nous devons vous laisser votre Honneur car les chevaux n'attendent pas. Merci !

Et il parti en courant, tirant Harry par le bras. A midi, Ginny Harry et Ron montèrent sur la petite colline à côté pour pique niquer. Ginny travaillant beaucoup en cuisine, avait empreinté un peu de nourriture en faisant les yeux doux au cuisinier. Ils regardèrent donc avec joie les gents s'afférer en bas. Ils virent nettement les domestiques d'intérieur servirent la famille Malfoy et la famille Granger, attablés dans le jardin. Tous étaient magnifiques, souriant hypocritement.

-C'est le concours de celui qui peut le plus agrandir la commissure de ses lèvres ou quoi ? Se moqua Ginny.

-Pour les adultes uniquement, rétorqua son frère. Regarde là, n'est-elle pas magnifique ? Regarde Harry, ses cheveux son coiffés différemment ! Qu'elle est belle !

-Draco Malfoy à l'air d'avoir du mal à sourire aussi. Ses yeux son complètements gelés, ça fait presque peur.

-Ouai. Mais sérieux, la punition de Malfoy c'était rien du tout ! Pourquoi t'as l'air si traumatisé ?

-Il m'a complément laminé de dos ! J'te jure mec ! Un fou !

-De quoi vous parlez ?

Harry et Ron expliquèrent à Ginny ce qui leur était arrivé et elle le va les yeux au ciel.

-C'est vous qui êtes fous sérieusement ! Oh regardez ! Il nous a donné du gâteau !

-J'adore ton ami le cuisinier Ginny-chérie ! S'extasia Ron. Mais attends de savoir s'il a de véritables attentions avant de trop t'approcher. Et accroche toi un homme un bien élevé je ne veux pas aller te ramasser à el petite cuillère, même s'il est primordial que tu sois heureuse !

Harry sourit face au conseil de grand-frère que Ron donnait, se transformant totalement en mère poule. Dans son dos, il envoya un clin d'œil à la rousse qui rougit subitement.

-Harry ! Beugla Ron, qu'est ce que tu as fais à ma sœur ?

-Chuuuuut ! Firent les deux autres de concert.

En effet, le rouquin avait crié légèrement trop fort et les Lords, plus bas, s'étaient tournés pour voir qui faisait tant de bruit. Les trois amis se jetèrent à terre pour se cacher. En bas une dispute verbalement correcte débuta, entre Malfoy et la demoiselle, les deux n'étant pas d'accord sur ce qui devait arriver aux trois amis. Ceux-ci attrapèrent donc leur nourriture et rampèrent à l'abri. Là, ils finirent leur repas à toute vitesse et s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs postes. Quand Le blond arriva à quatre heures, ils firent des têtes d'innocents, ce qui leur valu un regard lourd de sens de la part des deux aristocrates. Ron lâcha Harry en le priant de faire son travail pour pourvoir admiré à sa guise la jeune femme monter à cheval. Mais à son plus grand malheur, ils partirent en balade et cela valu un nouveau fou rire de la part du brun.

-Faux frère ! Grogna Ron.

àsuivre

voilà! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, si je peux arranger des choses et tout. Reviewez moi svp, parce que c'est très important.

Même ceux qui se disent: "les autres le feront" parce que sinon on est pas arrivé x)

merci, bisous!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le week-end arriva rapidement au plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes hommes. Harry avait prit un quart de ses économies, de sorte qu'il lui reste assez pour pouvoir partir dans trois mois. En effet, son argent plus ses prochains salaires, lui promettaient une belle vie loin de toute cette stupidité. Harry mit ses vêtements, du Dimanche, soit ses vêtements les moins abimés, et attendit Ron à l'entrée de la propriété. Celui-ci arriva essoufflé, rouge d'avoir couru. Ils se serrèrent la main et après un sourire complice, ils partirent au travers de la forêt. La fraicheur du matin les aidait grandement dans leur marche, leur permettant d'avancer sans suer comme des bêtes. Harry s'arrêta néanmoins près du lac lorsqu'il aperçu une chevelure reconnaissable entre toutes. Cachés derrière un arbre, ils se penchèrent, l'un, manière très, très peu discrète pour apercevoir, encore une fois, Draco Malfoy en présence d'Hermione Granger. Ils étaient tous les deux assis, un air morose sur le visage, sans parler. Ils paraissaient s'ignorer totalement mais parfois, un mot ou deux, et quelques répliques cinglantes des deux côtés perçaient le silence.

-Ils ne peuvent pas être en couple, souffla Ron. A chaque fois qu'ils se croient seuls ils se hurlent dessus comme des fous. Et même des fois ils ne se gênent pas. Tu crois que j'ai ma chance ?

-Pas du tout. S'ils doivent se marier ils le feront, ils ont été élevés comme ça.

-Et si j'essaye tu me soutiendras ?

-T'es complètement malade ! Non, c'est hors de question, contente toi des gents de notre rang tu seras beaucoup moins déçu.

-T'es franchement pas… Moins déçu, mon œil. Elles son presque toutes…

-Chut !

Ils se retournèrent vers les deux jeunes aristocrates qui avaient tournés la tête de leur côté. Ils se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens et d'un accord silencieux, ils partirent en courant, l'un manière fort peu discrète encore une fois. C'est un bon moment après qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, pliés en deux par un fou rire incontrôlable. La fin du trajet se passa plutôt bien, chacun évitant le sujet « Malfoy et co ». Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à 6h au même endroit le lendemain et se séparèrent. Harry commença par acheter des vêtements, dans l'espoir d'avoir une bien meilleur allure lorsqu'il prendrait le bateau pour le nouveau monde. Il acheta aussi un foulard pour Ginny et se régala d'un bon repas dans un pub. Il alla vers 15h dans le quartier des prostituées et passa du bon temps, se dépêchant pour le dernier. Il passa la nuit dans un hôtel sordide et eut le même emploie du temps le lendemain, à quelques choses près. Vidé, heureux, la tête plein d'espoir de nouvelle vie, il attendit Ron au point de rendez-vous. Mais au bout de trois quarts d'heure celui-ci ne se montrait pas, ce qui eut lieu d'énerver notre petit brun. Il parti donc seul, alors que le soleil avait presque disparu. C'est à la lumière de la lune qu'il dut traverser la forêt et cela ne le rassura pas trop. Des bruits étranges, et plutôt effrayants résonnaient de partout. Il trouva pourtant le courage d'aller au bord du lac, curieux de voir la lune se refléter sur l'eau. La, il trouva une chevelure blonde légèrement poussée pas le vent, reflétant la douce clarté. Harry se trouva hypnotisé par cette vision et resta contempler Draco Malfoy au bord du lac. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci senti sa présence et se retourna. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le cœur du brun accéléra sensiblement.

-Tu devrais être rentré, dit soudain Malfoy d'une voix plutôt douce. Tu n'auras rien à manger lorsque tu arriveras.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry. Je mangerai le double demain.

-Si tu le dis. Comment était ton week-end ?

-Euh… Bien, souffla-t-il étonné qu'il lui demande des nouvelles de son week-end. Il se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes.

-Tu comptes te marier bientôt ?

-Pardon ? S'étonna le garçon qui ne voyait absolument pas le rapport.

-Tu as très bien comprit ma question.

-Non. Pas du tout. Et vous ?

-Je ne veux pas, mais mon statu l'oblige. Dis-moi, es-tu normal ?

-Normal ? Normal… comment ?

-Par quel sexe es-tu attiré ?

-Je euh… Les filles bien sûr !

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Harry vit très bien que cette réponse, Malfoy s'en fichait éperdument, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question. Soupirant, le Lord se leva et passa devant le brun.

-Rentrons, dit-il. J'ai froid.

Et il s'enfonça dans la forêt.

-Vous voulez ma cape monsieur ? Demanda subitement Harry.

Le blond haussa un sourcil en se retournant.

-Oui, merci.

Et il prit le vêtement tendu pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Son cheval était attaché un peu plus loin et il monta dessus, faisant voler la cape. Harry lui trouva un incroyable charme, ainsi qu'une grande prestance. Cependant, il était contrarié de savoir que le Lord allait rentrer à cheval avec sa cape. Il se senti soudain très seul et soupira.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Siffla Malfoy. Monte !

Harry le va les yeux et vit la main tendu du blond. Alors sans réfléchir d'avantage, il la prit et monta derrière le jeune homme. Le cheval parti d'un rapide galop jusqu'aux écuries. Harry s'accrocha à la taille du blond, s'émerveillant silencieusement de pouvoir le serrer contre lui. Il se sentait étrangement bien, à sa place, contre cet être qui pouvait être si sarcastique et cruel. Le chemin se termina rapidement et il descendit, s'apprêtant à devoir s'occuper du cheval, quand le Lord le repoussa.

-Vas te coucher, tu en as besoin. Demain, Miss Granger et moi-même montons à cheval. Fais en sorte que tout soit près pour 9 heures.

-Bien monsieur. Mais n'avez-vous prévenu personne d'autre ?

-Non.

-Bien monsieur. Bonne nuit.

-Oui, c'est ça bonne nuit. Au fait, ton copain est déjà rentré. Je croie qu'il a eut un problème d'horloge.

Harry de répondit pas mais parti en courant vers sa chambre où il trouva Ron, rouge, ruminant quelque chose.

-Désolé Harry ! Je me suis trompé d'heure et comme tu ne venais pas… ça va ? T'as pas flippé tout seul dans la forêt ?

-Non, c'est bon. Et je ne suis pas chochote à ce point.

-Non, juste peureux.

Le brun lui fit un doigt d'honneur et se changea pour dormir.

-Bon, à demain Ron, je suis crevé.

-Pareil, et encore désolé.

-C'est pas grave je te dis.

-Okay, merci t'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

-Merci merci !

Le souffle d'Harry devint vite plus régulier et Ron en conclue qu'il s'était endormi. Il repensa à sa propre journée et souri. Il avait fait exprès de rentrer plus tôt pour réussir à parler à Miss Granger. Et il avait réussi. Celle-ci avait congédié tous les lads pour s'occuper elle-même de son cheval. Ron avait été si attendrit par son air un peu perdu qu'il s'était avancé comme un imbécile heureux, souriant bêtement, et lui proposant de l'aider. Celle-ci lui avait fait un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

-J'ai oublié comment l'on fait finalement, avait-elle murmuré, gênée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je peux vous ré apprendre si vous voulez. Mais s'il vous plait, ne le dite à personne, sinon je risquerai d'avoir des ennuis.

-Je n'aurai qu'à dire que je vous ai demandé !

-Vous êtes… magnifique ! Avit-il soudainement lâché.

Et c'est rouge pivoine qu'il avait dessellé le cheval. Il lui avait ensuite enlevé le filet et avait attrapé une des brosses de la demoiselle.

-Euh… vous voulez faire ?

-Euh… oui, oui.

D'un geste qu'il espérait naturel, Ron avait alors posé sa main sur celle de la jeune dame qui tenait la brosse et avait commencé à faire les gestes pour brosser l'animal. Ils avaient passé tout leur temps en silence, changeant de brosse, évitant de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Absorbés par leur moment d'intimité, ils n'avaient pas vu Draco Malfoy passer derrière eux, un air fermé inscrit sur son beau visage. Celui-ci n'avait sûrement pas jugé utile de les séparer et n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Mais après tout, ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond restait toujours très abstrait. Ron avait quitté la Lady en lui faisait un baisemain plutôt maladroit, en devenant rouge tomate. Cela avait fait rire la demoiselle, d'un petit rire cristallin qui avait tout simplement ensorcelé le roux. Roux qui culpabilisa très vite et très fortement une fois la châtain parti. Il avait laissé Harry !

Il se réveilla à l'aube le lendemain et dût secouer Harry un bon moment avant que celui-ci daigne ouvrir l'œil.

-Tiens ! Tu n'es pas parti manger sans moi ? Grogna-t-il. Après tout je ne suis que ton meilleur ami si chiant !

-Harry je suis désolé ! Mais je t'expliquerai mais là il faux que tu manges ! Hier soir tu as jeuné je te rappelle !

-Ah oui merde ! La faute à qui ?

-A moi, je t'offre la moitié de mon petit déjeuner pour me faire pardonner.

-Pardonner ! Et je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissé !

Entre temps, le jeune brun avait enfilé un pantalon marron et une chemise propre, de vieux vêtements qu'il attendait d'avoir trop usé. Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle à manger et engloutirent tout ce qu'ils purent, ce qui leur valu beaucoup d'œillades noires, prometteuses de longues souffrances.

-Et vous croyez que vous pouvez tout manger comme ça ? Pesta une rousse beaucoup moins belle que Ginny. Je vous signale que ce n'est pas vous qui faites le travail le plus difficile ici ! Il y en a qui cousent, qui bricolent, qui cuisinent, qui servent n'importe quel volonté de certaines personnes au point de vouloir se taper la tête contre les murs ! Et tous les jardins à entretenir ! Alors que vous, vous brosser des canassons ! Vous êtes inutiles par rapport à nous !

-Voilà un discourt fort agréable dès le matin, dit une voix douce à la porte.

Tous les domestiques se retournèrent d'un seul homme pour voir la nouvelle arrivante. Hermione Granger, dans de beaux vêtements, les cheveux relevés et un sourire légèrement amer sur les lèvres, regardait tour à tour chaque personne de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta longuement sur une personne, qui répondait au nom de Ron, et qui était en train de rougir d'une manière très peu élégante, la bouche pleine de toast, les yeux exorbités. Harry ne put retenir un ricanement.

-Très distingué, vraiment, se moqua-t-il tout bas.

Le jeune roux se dépêcha d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, mais par un malencontreux hasard, il avala de travers, devenant encore plus rouge au passage. Il se mit à tousser en se tenant la gorge, les yeux pleurant à demi. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière Harry qui tentait lui aussi de lui tapoter le dos. Chose pas très facile au final.

-Oh mince, vous allez bien ? Toussez ! S'enquit la Lady en s'approchant. Elle poussa la main d'Harry et lui tapa dans le dos plus fortement.

« Une honte pour moi, songea le brun ».

Ron finit par émettre un bruit étranglé avant de ravaler correctement sa nourriture. Il se tourna alors, dans un sal état, vers la demoiselle. Il ne put pas rougir d'avantage mais le malaise se voyait clairement dans ses yeux.

-Je… Je suis désolé Milady, vous n'auriez pas due… enfin pas que je regrette mais…

-Tais-toi, rit Granger. Ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais juste faire un tour du côté des domestiques pour voir comment vous étiez logés. Mademoiselle, t'es tu déjà frappée la tête contre un mur ? demanda-t-elle à la rousse qui avait hurlé sur Ron deux minutes plus tôt.

-Euh… Non madame.

-C'est Mademoiselle ! Siffla froidement la Lady. Bien, vous pouvez être sur que lord Malfoy sera mis au courant de vos plaintes, une chance que je sois là au bon moment. C'est une grande opportunité que vous offrez là. Ils cherchaient justement à renvoyer quelques domestiques pour… faire de la place. Mais avec leur bon cœur ils ne voulaient pas faire de malheureux. Mais quand on voit votre motivation pour travailler, il n'est pas si difficile de vous jeter. Les aristocrates savent qui est bon pour telle ou telle chose, et ils savent aussi reconnaître la mauvaise graine.

Elle lui lança un regard très appuyé.

-Non Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait, ne leur dites pas ! Je vous en supplie ! Cet imbécile n'est pas plus motivé que moi à travailler ! Je le suis beaucoup plus que lui je peux vous le prouver !

-Cet homme a écourté son week-end pour revenir travailler auprès des chevaux qu'il apprécie tant. Il aime son travail et l'accomplit toujours parfaitement.

-Voyez-vous ça. Mademoiselle granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? La coupa Draco Malfoy.

Tous les employés se jetèrent alors au sol pour s'incliner. Sauf Ron est Harry qui prirent le temps de se regarder avant d'hausser les épaules et de s'agenouiller à leur tour, ce qui énerva grandement les autres.

-La discipline laisse à désirer je trouve, murmura Malfoy d'une voix polaire. Malheureusement je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de chacun de vous, vous êtes bien trop nombreux. Peut-être devrais-je utiliser uniquement des esclaves… Mon oncle en a beaucoup, et il en est satisfait. Je pense qu'ils feront toujours du meilleur travail qu'une bande d'écervelés cherchant à travailler le MOINS POSSIBLE, ALORS QU'IL SONT BIEN PAYES !

Il avait hurlé la dernière phrase, et tous, sans exception frissonnèrent.

-Bien, il ne vous reste que cinq minutes pour finir de manger. Et vous direz à ceux qui faisaient le service ce matin que mon café était froid ce qui me déplait fortement. De plus, vous avez osez tenir tête à une dame de la cours. Que tout domestique travaillant peu, ou à l'intérieur se prépare à faire ses bagages. Et toi, tu n'as pas intérêt d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de retard.

Et il partit avec un reniflement de dédain. Harry savait parfaitement à qui il s'adressait dans sa dernière phrase et s'empressa de se relever pour avaler son déjeuné le plus vite possible. Puis il quitta la table, passant en trombe devant la lady qui souriait d'un air énigmatique. Il ne la salua pas, se contentant d'aller chercher les chevaux. Il fit son travail le plus rapidement possible, et fut près à neuf heures tapantes.

-Bravo, le félicita Malfoy. C'est du bon travail. Tu peux être sur de rester ici toute ta vie.

-…Merci.

Harry ne s'enthousiasma pas comme la plupart le ferait. Il voulait partir. Pas croupir ici avec des… imbéciles ! Imbéciles, qui justement, risquaient de partir

-Prépare-toi un cheval. Je vais chez des amis, tu m'accompagnes pour porter mes affaires.

-Mais… Et miss Granger ?

-Ton copain s'en occupera, mais pense bien qu'il est surveillé.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Il parti se préparer un cheval, que Ron avait ramené. Endurant, gentil, le parfait compagnon pour marcher sans problème. Il attrapa une gourde et une miche de pain au passage qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de rejoindre le blond dehors.

-Tu vas où ? S'inquiéta Ron.

-Avec Malfoy. Tu t'occupe de Miss Granger, tu te débrouille, mais tu es surveillé !

-Mais…

-Alors réfléchi si tu veux faire une connerie !

-Mais…

Mais Harry s'état déjà fait la malle. Ils partirent à cheval sur la route principale, vers une destination qu'il ne connaissait pas et le brun se dit alors qu'il était très mal, surtout qu'il était mort de fatigue. La première partie de la route fut longue, surtout pour le brun qui, au final, avait hérité d'un cheval pas rapide pour un sous. Il passait son temps à devoir le remotiver ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas plus que ça. Malfoy se contentait de l'ignorer et avançait sans se retourner quelques mètres devant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quatre heures de l'après midi pour manger dans une auberge sordide qui fit jurer le blond, sans qu'il ne devienne vulgaire pour autant. Le pauvre petit brun sentit tout de même assez vite soulé du comportement du Lord peu habitué à devoir le supporter, lui et son pesant silence, plus de quelques heures, une heure maximum. Ils arrivèrent à sept heures du soir chez les Parkinson. Ils étaient légèrement moins riches que les Malfoy, mais avait un nom tout aussi connu. Pas que les Malfoy ne soient extrêmement connus mais assez pour réussir à avoir beaucoup de privilèges. Pansy Parkinson était la meilleure amie de Draco Malfoy. Mais Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Ce fut la demoiselle elle-même qui vint les accueillir à l'entrée, et le brun aperçu un tic nerveux au niveau de sa main, signe d'agacement. Apparemment, il était en trop. Il ne fut pas autorisé à entrer dans la demeure et un garçon de son âge le mena aux écuries avec les deux chevaux. C'était un garçon timide, brun et rougissant pour presque rien. Il avait de grand yeux bleus et un regard très pur et enfantin. Il lui expliqua gentiment que plus aucun domestique ne servait les Parkinson à l'intérieur ou s'il y en avait, ils ne sortaient jamais du manoir. La journée de Harry se passa normalement, travaillant avec le personnel comme s'il avait toujours vécu là. Il fut très surprit par le peu d'amour qu'ils portaient à leur Maitres. Apparemment, ils ne considéraient pas du tout les domestiques, leur hurlant dessus très souvent, sans jamais montrer une quelconque marque de gentillesse, de reconnaissance envers aucun. Neville disait que quand ils les ignoraient c'était une bonne chose, parce que parfois, la fille Parkinson pouvait pousser des crises de nerfs dont il était impossible de ressortir indemne.

-Un jour, lui dit Neville, un gars l'avait bousculée en s'embrouillant avec sa petite amie je croie. Elle est tombée dans le crottin, et elle en a eut plein les mains. J'avais douze ans, donc elle treize. Et bien, elle était déjà très dangereuse. Elle a massacré le pauvre garçon. A coups de fouets. Et au final, ça s'est infecté et il est mort deux jours plus tard. Personne ne la vu présenter ne serait-ce qu'un signe de remord. Mais personne ne lui a fait de reproche. Elle fait vraiment peur ! Et personne ne part non plus parce que l'on est bien payé ici. Et toi, Comment sont les Malfoy ?

Harry se reprit et dégluti après l'affreuse histoire qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Froids. Ils t'ignorent la plupart du temps, mais le fils Malfoy se comporte étrangement avec moi parfois… Enfin il m'a découvert il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Parce que je fais parti des rares personnes qui ne s'émerveillent pas comme un merlan frit lorsqu'il apparaît. Et je l'ai accompagné pur faire des balades à cheval. Des fois il me méprise, il ma déjà puni très violement, j'ai cru crever ! Mais il m'a soigné après.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui. Pour ne pas que ça s'infecte apparemment. Bref. Et il y a aussi des moments aussi où il est presque gentil. Il est assez étrange.

-Il est un peu schizophrène non ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en éclatant de rire. Mais vu la description de ta maîtresse, je préfère Malfoy.

-Et ses parent ils sont comment ?

-Beaux. Ils nous ignorent. Et ils ont pour projet de dégager tout le personnel d'intérieur, ce qui assez étrange.

-Ils veulent peut-être prouver qu'ils sont autonomes…

Ils éclatèrent franchement de rire. Mais il fut vite étranglé quand ils remarquèrent les deux amis non loin. Et ils paressaient avoir entendu l'intégralité de la conversation.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un pauvre petit lad ignorant qui ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait autour de toi, déclara la Lady d'une voix tranchante.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas conquérant du pauvre garçon qui tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux exorbités. Il fixa rapidement le sol en s'agenouillant.

-Miss Parkinson…

-Je sais que l'on dit des choses dans mon dos mais je n'aime pas les entendre. C'est embêtant que cela tombe sur toi. Je te trouvais plutôt mignon. Quoi que non. Tu es pitoyable.

Elle lui envoya une gifle qui résonna dans la cours.

-Veuillez m'excuser, murmura Neville d'une voix étranglée.

-Longdubas. Tu vois, je connais même ton nom. Comment veux tu que je te pardonne alors que tu viens de dire à l'instant que j'étais un monstre.

-Je n'ai jamais…

-SILENCE ! Un mot de plus et je t'éviscère.

-Pansy. C'est bon l'interrompit Malfoy, à la plus grande surprise de Harry, qui à côté observait la scène, effrayé.

-Mais Draco…

La demoiselle soupira et remit ses cheveux noirs en arrière.

-Merci. Bref, Longdubas, tu as intérêt à vénérer cet homme car il vient de te sauver la vie.

-Non, Pansy, parce que tu ne l'aurais pas tuer n'est ce pas ?

-Evidement, mais après ce petit moment passé ensemble, j'espère ne pus avoir à corriger ce genre de faute. Compris ?

-Oui mademoiselle, merci. Mr Malfoy…

Le blond eut un reniflement de dédain devant la soumission du garçon et Harry esquissa un sourire qu'il ravala au coup d'œil de l'homme, tout en détournant le regard.

-Ton valet à l'air assez… irrespectueux je trouve, ricana Parkinson.

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouille pour lui apprendre le respect.

-Oui, je pense que tu débrouilles très bien au final, après tout ton mariage est pour bientôt.

-Quelle délicate intension de me le rappeler.

-Dis-toi que c'est toujours mieux que d'épouser Bullstrode.

Malfoy fit mine de vomir et les deux aristocrates ricanèrent.

-Et vous, que faites-vous encore là ? Siffla-t-il. Au travail. Potter, on repart dans deux jours à l'aube.

-Bien Mylord.

Puis ils quittèrent les deux amis, en se réfugiant le plus vite possible au fond des écuries. Neville était encore très pale de sa confrontation avec la Lady et Harry se demanda s'il n'allait se retrouver avec un homme évanoui sur les bras. Mais il n'en fut rien. L'autre garçon alla entrainer un cheval pour se détendre. Après tout, c'était son travail. Il prit la longe et alla dans une autre coure que dans celle où étaient les deux terreurs d'aristocrates puis commença à travailler le cheval à toutes les allures.

-Neville, ça va ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, oui, je croie. J'ai vraiment crue que ma dernière heure était arrivée.

-J''ai vu. T'es encore tout blanc. Mais honnêtement, je pense que Malfoy t'a vraiment sauvé. Je ne sais pas si elle t'aurait tué mais elle avait vraiment l'air enragée. A ta place je serais partit en courant.

-Pour aller où ? Je n'ai plus que ma grand-mère malade qui réside ici. Je n'ai nul part ou aller, je ne sais faire que ça, entrainer des chevaux. Je n'ai aucunes économies… C'est vraiment… dur.

-Moi un jour je partirai. En Amérique.

-Vraiment ? Tu y croies ? Moi je pense que c'est un beau rêve, mais je suis bien trop faible et pas assez entreprenant pour y aller.

-Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sur que tu es quelqu'un de fort qui se sous-estime. Honnêtement.

-Et toi quelqu'un de fort qui sait qu'il est fort. Que feras-tu là-bas ?

-J'sais pas. Je verrai. J'essayerai de faire fortune…

-Mais tu sais, les aristocrates qui vont là-bas gardent leur titres. Tout le monde ne fait pas fortune.

-Oui, peut-être mais les gents sont beaucoup moins réduits au rang de domestiques, il y a les esclaves qui sont arrivés.

-En effet.

Neville parut soudain très perplexe mais ne dit rien, se contentant de faire partir le cheval au galop. Il fit cela pendant une petite heure avant d'aller aider à curer les box avec Harry. Ce dernier retourna ensuite dans cette même courette pour travailler le cheval qu'il avait monté dans la journée. La fatigue le tenait mais il tenait à faire avancer le canasson qui n'avait apparemment pas travaillé de sa vie.

« Celui qui s'occupe de ce cheval aura de mes nouvelles en rentrant tiens » pensa-t-il.

Au loin, il apercevait le ciel devenir orange, alors que le soleil disparaissait. Il était tard. Le froid le tenait et il serrait les dents. L'hiver était presque là.

-Tu dois vraiment avoir la haine pour ce cheval pour vous faire souffrir autant. Tu aurais pu attendre demain avant de l'entrainer. A moins que tu ne sois masochiste ?

-Pas le moins du monde Mr Malfoy. Mais je tenais vraiment à le faire bouger.

-J'ai compris cela. Mais quand l'on voit tes cernes on se demande vraiment pourquoi tu restes là.

-N'est-ce pas l'heure du repas pour vous monsieur ?

-Elle est déjà passée. Et tu es le dernier dans les écuries.

-Je suis toujours le dernier de toutes manières. Mais auriez-vous besoin de moi ? Parce que pour vous aussi la journée a été éreintante. Je suis surpris de vous trouver ici plutôt qu'avec votre amie.

Harry n'avait pas fait exprès de devenir amer vers la fin de la phrase.

-Tu es jaloux Potter ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répéta le brun.

-Pansy est déjà partie se coucher.

Le petit brun marqua une pause puis prit une grande inspiration avant d'oser parler.

-Mr ? Puis-je vous poser une question.

-C'est déjà une question. Mais continu, tu es si bien parti.

Harry le regarda et fut surpris du sourire amusé, en plus du sourcil haussé que le Lord affichait.

-Est-ce vrai cette histoire comme quoi Miss Parkinson a tué un garçon à coups de cravache ?

-C'est Longdubas qui t'as raconté ça ? En fait, il est décédé suite à ses blessures.

-Et c'est vrai qu'elle n'a présenté aucune marque de remord ?

-Non. Du tout. Elle s'en veut beaucoup, mais parfois elle s'énerve et elle ne contrôle plus rien. La vie de Lord n'est pas si facile.

-Celle de lad non plus vous savez ?

-Quelle insolence !

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Vous n'avez qu'à me frapper.

-Non, je suis bien là, je n'arriverai pas à dormir si je m'excite trop.

Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils. Harry parce qu'il se demandait si tous les Lord appréciaient fouetter les domestiques et Draco parce qu'il ne supportait pas le mot « exciter » concernant un homme.

-Bien, murmura-t-il quand même. Vas dormir, tu as cartier libre demain, mais tu restes dans la propriété. Profites-en.

-Bien. Bonne nuit monsieur.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Et il partit avant que le brun n'ait remarqué qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? Les yeux émeraudes rebelles lui tournaient dans la tête et il se disait qu'en voyant le brun et en le rabaissant il penserait à autre chose. Mais non ! Il l'avait vu pensif et cela avait terriblement fait baisser sa colère.

Avec un dernier soupire il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écroula la tête la première sur son lit.

De son côté, le brun rentra le cheval et alla retrouver Neville dans sa chambre. Celui-ci l'accueilli à bras ouvert, déjà emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

-Comme j'envi le lien que tu as avec Malfoy. Il fait un peu peur mais il n'a pas l'air si méchant…

-Il est très lunatique, répondit Harry. Un coup il va me parler gentiment, ce qui me donne l'impression d'être différent des autres à ses yeux, puis il va me frapper jusqu'à ce que je sois à deux doigts de mourir. Ou il va me parler comme si j'étais la plus insignifiante des chiures d'oiseaux… Juste avant de se remettre à me parler gentiment. Et le pire, c'est que j'adhère complètement à son jeu. Je le déteste, mais en même temps, j'adore quand il me parle en priver, gentiment, sans me démonter…

Il soupira et se glissa sous la couverture puis souffla la bougie.

-Tu sais c'est normal. Tout le monde aime que les autres leur montre un intérêt… positif. Malfoy doit se poser pas mal de questions sur lui-même. C'est pour ça. Peut-être qu'il a peur de quelque chose… en toi. Enfin je ne sais pas hein…

Harry resta pensif un instant.

-Je ne sais pas. Ça fait un peu peur ce que tu dis… Bon, bonne nuit Neville.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

-Et demain j'ai un cartier libre exceptionnel alors laisse moi dormir.

-La chance. Je n'en ai pas eu depuis au moins deux ans. Je croie que je vais mourir.

-T'as toujours le dimanche.

Un grognement lui répondit.

A suivre…

Je suis une galérienne. Comme je ne sais pas grand-chose sur l'époque je fais des trucs bizarres. Je sais qu'ils devraient avoir un peu plus de temps libre, le dimanche en occurrence, pour aller à la messe, mas en même temps je ne sais pas trop. Et puis on va dire que mon monde est un peu étrange (celui de l'histoire hein) donc veuillez m'excuser u_u et puis c'est l'histoire qui compte hein. x)

Au pire, pour ceux qui lisent « nouvelle destinée », je vais me répéter. Mais je veux dire que HP 7 le dernier est plutôt bien fait par rapport aux derniers. Mais ça aurait pu être mieux, surtout le combat final où ils zappent complètement le discourt pour Severus ! Et ya personne autour pour lui rendre hommage ! C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Et il casse la baguette la plus puissante du monde à la main, plutôt que de la remettre dans la tombe, sans réparer la sienne avant. Et comment Draco est défiguré à la fin ! Et les Malfoy ne se barrent pas en courant !

Mais la scène où Harry le prend sur son balai est bien ! Sans oublier le p'tit coup de vice juste avant xD ! J'adore faire chier le monde au ciné en faisant plein de commentaire à chier (drôle pour moi et mes potes) et j'ai poussé un espèce de crie pendant la magnifique scène ! *.* Non, je ne sui pas une groupie, je refuse. Je suis juste sadique et j'aime emmerder les gents au ciné (et se planquer à la fin xD). Et j'ai pleuré quand on a vu les souvenirs de Severus. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est le tout dernier ? T_T Mais il parait que il y en aura peut-être un autre dans… longtemps.

Bisous, merci de lire, laissez des reviews (L)


End file.
